The Lost, Returneth
by BellaEdward94
Summary: Title sounds old fashioned, but it's not an old fashioned story. Sasuke returns, after killing Itachi and is attacked by Sakura and Naruto. What will happen? Find out. Read. SasuSaku I will input myself into the story later, with a Japanese name :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimererererrrr: Hey. I don't own dis series yo! So ya'll better get over it. Or I is comin over there and beatin ya'll! OKAY?! Good.

Danke to Undecidable for the story alert. I haven't even started it yet and you want to read it! Yay!

OHAYO!!!!

Guten tag. Guten morgen. Guten abend. :P

Welcome to... A really weird sotry written by the weirdest person on the planet!

YES IT'S TRUE! Okay... Anyway. Herro. Dis is Mian-chan desu~~. This is my first time ever thinking about writing a Naruto fanfiction. So I have to do it.

I've been rereading Naruto lately. Volume 35 right now. And it makes me get all teary eyed. Sniffle.

Yes. So. I take it you read the previewy thingy? Okay. Well this is the first chapter.

You want me to get on with it now, don't you?

Sasuke is my favorite character! I'm actually rethinking all the couples... so... Like I said, I might input myself into the story, but with a Japanese name. And I might write a little chapter about Naruto's parents. I MIGHT. I might not. We'll see.

Happy Cinco de Mayo!

GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!

Okay. Here goes.

The lost, finally, returneth.

~~~!!!#&$^^*($^*%&%^*(^*(^&*$!!!~~~

Chapter 1: At Least I Still Have You.

Sasuke's POV

Traveling for weeks on end was no fun. My chakra levels were depleted and I was tired and hungry and scared of what was to come.

Should I return to Konoha? I didn't know if I was welcome there anymore. I had betrayed them for something so stupid. But it hadn't been stupid to me at first.

It was my driving force. It was the only reason I had to keep living. I had to kill my brother. I had to have revenge for the death of my entire family.

And through all those years that I had been training with Orochimaru, and traveling the world, I realized, I did anything to get my way. I killed and slaughtered and picked up a few friends on the way, though I didn't want any friends. And now they were gone. Dead. Not because of me. Because of my stupidity.

But they had saved my life. They knew I was going to go back to Konoha after I killed my brother. And when we were ambushed... They protected me and made sure I got away.

Not that I wasn't strong enough to protect myself.

I stopped running for a moment to catch my breath. I was getting close. About a day away now. What would I do when I got there? Maybe I should just turn back now and find something else to live for.

But I _had_ found something else to live for. My friends in Konoha. I hadn't realized how much I had loved them when I left. My hatred clouded everything. I am such an idiot.

Who would do such a thing to their brother? To their sister? To their best friends? My older brother would. But he was gone now. And I wasn't my brother. At least, I tried to tell myself that.

I stood up and started walking again. Not running this time. I needed the time to think everything over.

Then again, I guessed I wouldn't get that time to think it over. I could feel a familiar presence around me but couldn't place it in my mind. I whirled to see who it was, and a shuriken came flying towards me.

~~~!!!#$^%&*($^*&$&*!!!~~~

Naruto's POV

What a stupid mission. All we had to do was escort a Lord's daughter to their vacation spot. The Lord had been targeted by assasins lately so he thought they would go after his daughter to get to him.

As if.

Why would they go after her? She was loud, and ugly and fat. Really fat. Her horse could barely carry her.

Stupid missions.

Why couldn't we have gone after the Akatsuki or Sasuke?

Stupid old Lady Tsunade. Stupid hag.

I must've been mumbling to myself because Sakura reacted.

"I know what you think Naruto, but that girl was really sweet. It was fun protecting her, though we didn't do much. Quit whining. At least we get payed a lot for this."

"I don't care about the money." I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my pockets as we continued to walk. Stupid hag.

"Don't you call Lady Tsunade a stupid hag! You're the stupid one!" Sakura punched me on the arm.

"OW! Sakura! Come on! I didn't mean it, I prom-" Something felt weird.

"Stop. Do you feel that?" Sai asked. Kakashi-sensei had gone ahead a bit, he was fed up with my whining. He was going to report to Lady Tsunade so he could get back to reading Icha-Icha Paradise.

"I feel it. It feels like..." Sakura didn't finish that sentence. I was glad. We were all on the same page now, we felt his presence all the same.

Sasuke.

I could feel his chakra deep in the forest. I doubted that he couldn't feel mine. Maybe he was waiting for us to show up.

"Sasuke." I whispered to myself and took off into the forest, leaving Sakura and Said behind me.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after me. "Get back here!"

I ignored her and ran with all my strength, pushing harder off the trees with each step. I was flying. Faster then I ever had before.

Why was Sasuke so close to Konoha?

I bet he is here to take us down. But he's alone. I can't feel any other chakras around him.

So why is he here?

I saw the white of his shirt, the purple sash around his waist and reached for my pack, digging for a shuriken.

I threw it at him, knowing that he would dodge it right away.

~~~!!!##$%&%*#%*%!!!~~~

Sasuke's POV

I dodged the shuriken barely and shifted slightly to the side, into my usual fighting stance.

I could feel his chakra greatly now. It was pulsating, like a heart.

Bu-Bump, Bu-Bump. Bu-Bump, Bu-Bump.

He landed in front of me, already yelling his attack.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 3 clones materialized around him. I stood my ground, not sure what to do anymore. I shouldn't fight him. That wouldn't help my cause. But my natural instincts were suggesting otherwise. I started to pull out a shuriken of my own, ignoring my sword completely.

"Sasuke." He growled. His whisker scars were elongating already, his eyes turning red.

"Naruto." I whispered in unison with Sakura's yell.

"NARUTO!" I felt Sakura and Sai's chakra closing in on us. It was nothing like Naruto's chakra. Their chakra beat slowly, Sakura's a dark green, Sai's a deep blue. Naruto's chakra was much different, it flashed red and yellow, again and again. "Naruto!" Sakura landed next to him and brought her fist back to punch him. "You baka (1)!"

Sai stopped her and pointed towards me. Her eyes widened as they made contact with mine, then narrowed into sharp slits. Sai stood silently, watching the 3 of us. Well, not counting Naruto's 3 clones.

"Why are you here?" Naruto growled, his hands twitching into claws at his side. His clones did the same.

I opened my mouth to answer, a witty remark on my tongue, but lost the words and couldn't think of any to speak. My mind was blank with panic. What would I say to the people I had betrayed? Hey, I'm good now! I killed my brother and I don't need revenge anymore! I'm back~~!

Haha. No.

"I don't know." I finally confessed, my eyebrows pulling together in a confusion all my own. Sakura and Naruto exchanged wary glances. "I just... I don't know how to... It's..."

"What? Just spit it out! With all that you've done to us, I bet you're here to fight and bring down Konoha. But you won't be able to. Because I will take you down before that can happen." Naruto hissed, his arms twitching with the effort to stay still.

"No. That's not it. What I meant to say was... How do I say it...? I'm... back?" I sounded like such an idiot.

"Yeah. Right. I don't believe you. It's probably just another one of your stupid plots to take us down. It won't work. I wish I could believe you. But I can't."

"No! I mean it! Why would I even say this if it wasn't true?"

"To mess with our heads maybe?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"I'm back. Seriously. I never realized how much of an idiot I was doing what I did. I thought I was being righteous. But I wasn't. I wanted revenge, now I have it, and now I want to come home. I'm tired of living like this. I want to be with my friends."

"What about your other friends? The crazy guy and the guy with the teeth and the freaky girl with the glasses?"

"They're dead." No one said anything for a while. "I couldn't stop them. They knew about my plan to return home the entire time and when some people from the Sunagakure attacked us, they pushed me out of the way and told me to run. Dying for me was the greatest thing they would ever do, they said. They said I needed to return home. To my family." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I was confused at first. I thought they were messing with me. Return to my family? My family was dead. Then I realized, they knew and they were talking about you."

"I believe you." Sai said suddenly. Sakura and Naruto gasped and stared, wide eyed at him. "What? Don't you remember when I betrayed you guys? I suck with emotions, but I can tell he's telling the truth." He looked at me. "You are, aren't you?"

I nodded quickly, suprised.

"Whatever." Naruto sank to the ground, his arms limp his legs bent and spread in front of him. His clones disappeared. He looked at me. "I wish I could believe you. Your my brother. I wish I could..."

"You can. I promise. I won't hurt you." He raised an eyebrow at this. I was still holding my shuriken. I dropped it onto the ground. "I mean it." I took my pack and threw it in front of them, then took off my sword and threw onto the pile.

"Holy crap. He's serious. Naruto, Sasuke would never drop his weapons." Her eyes filled with tears. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yes. I really do. I'm sorry. I really am. I love you guys and I'm sorry." The words tasted bitter. I never said I loved you. I hated showing emotions.

Naruto's eyes were wet too, but his face betrayed no emotion. "We're sorry you left too. I thought it was my fault. I wondered why I couldn't stop you, why you hadn't killed me, did you leave because of me? Or Sakura?" Sakura smacked him. "You stupid teme (2) why did you leave?" He stood and ran at me, and I didn't bloack him, he punched me in the face. It hurt.

"Because I wanted revenge. I was and idiot. I'm still and idiot, but at least I've acknowledged now that I am one." Sakura laughed wetly, she was srying harder now, and Naruto's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Finally!" He laughed heartily. The he stopped and sighed. "You know, that's the most emotion I've ever heard or seen comig from you."

"I know. I feel all dirty now." I shuddered, smiling now. There was nothing that could make me happier then this moment.

"Let's go. I wonder if the guards will even let you through the gate." Sai said, gathering my things and handing them back to me. "Welcome to Team 7. Or welcome back to team 7."

"It's good to be back." I smiled slightly, and started walking through the woods, Naruto and Sakura and even Sai at my side.

~~~!!!#$%^%$*$^*%&*$%*!!!~~~

Review. Danke.

(1) Baka means idiot.

(2) Teme means jerk.

I shall love using glossarys from now on. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY Disclaimer: UR MOM LOVES THIS STORY! FO SHO!

Hahah

Ms. Secret: Danke. You should read/watch Naruto. It's worth it.

To sasusakuhiwatari: LONG NAME. Haha thanks. Keep reading?

On to the shtorrrieeeeee.

Review if you likee. Pwease. And tank you.

I'm speeling stoff wrong on porous okay? lol Siriusly.

~~~!#&%^&%*^&*$^*&*!~~~

Chapter 2: Maybe This Wouldn't Be So Hard. Yeah... I Lied.

Sasuke's POV

Okay. Seriously. This was bad. I mean, was it so hard to just welcome me back? No. You can have your doubts about me, yeah, I won't hold that against ya', but when you walk into the village with your best friends and are attacked by people you haven't seen for forever? Sucks. Especially when they used be your friends and you loved them.

Not that I love them. I mean... They're... Yeah.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and I had been walking slowly back to the village, filling in as much as we could. I told them about killing Orochimaru and Itachi and they were silent for a minute.

Then they screamed and shouted and rejoiced. Why?

Don't ask me. They're just weird. Always have been, always will be.

It was weird to be with them again. I was kind of hoping now that I was back they'd kick Sai off the team.. Fat chance though...

Anyway, just as we stepped into the Village and my heart was pounding in fear, and my face was masked in a grimace because I was trying to hold all worry in, Shikamaru and Ino attacked.

What the heck?

I felt their chakra first, then I saw Ino run through the air, chucking shurikens at me. I dodged and landed five feet away, on my toes.

Crap, I thought. I gave my weapons to Naruto and Sai.

I was focused on Ino and didn't realize where Shikamaru was... until I was trapped in his shadow.

"Why is he here? Why are you walking with him? What in the world is going on?" Ino shouted, still poised to kill. She looked menacing, her eyes were shining with hate and malice. And tears.

Crap.

I stood up slowly and crossed my arms, all Shikamaru's doing. He walked out of the bushes, I walked forward a few steps.

"Man. It's Sasuke. I haven't seen you in a while. Who've you killed now? Are these guys your doppelgangers or something?"

"Not really." I said, keeping my voice bored and indifferent.

"Guys! Shika, let him out. He's okay. He's not here to hurt anyone." Sakura said, then muttered. "I hope."

I sighed as Shikamaru let me out of his jutsu.

"What a drag. I was hoping for a good fight. I haven't had one in a while." Shikamaru sat down and crossed his arms.

"I would fight you for fun, but I gave my weapons to them." I pointed to group 7, standing there, acting like idiots. Were they even trying to help?

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be looking for revenge?" Ino asked, her eyes burning holes in mine.

"My brother is dead." I said, and I felt my eyes turning cold, my face not showing any emotion at all. Just how it always was. "I killed him."

Ino jumped a bit, shocked, her eyes wide with astonishment. "You really did it?"

"Yeah."

"Now. Really. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, scratching his head absently.

"Ask her. Them. Whatever." I pointed to Team 7 again, wondering why I kept calling them team 7. I was part of team 7.

Sakura filled them in and I looked around at my home. What an idiot I was for leaving this place. After she was done Ino nodded and slapped Shikamaru. They were going to inform the Hokage.

"Nice to have you back." Shikamaru yawned, giving me a friendly punch.

"Yeah." The ends of my mouth twisted up in a small smile. He smirked, his arms behind his head.

"Man, you've gotten more social. I could get used to this." He said.

"Un." I grunted. He chuckled and grabbed Ino, towing her away to the Hokage's building.

I walked down pathway nearest to the North wall. I knew this path so well. It led to my house. My home. The Uchiha mansion.

Was I welcome there anymore? I should be. There was no one living there. I was the only once left.

Except for... Nope. Not thinking about that idiot Tobi.

I saw the outline of the house, the rooftop, the side, then the whole thing.

"Urr, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Un?"

"You need to know something before you go in there."

"What?"

"It's still your house and everything but..."

"Yeah?" I asked, impatient. Get on with already Usuratonkatchi (1).

"Someone is living there."

"What? It's my house. Why?" I asked, a bit angry.

"Well, we had some allies come to Konoha and they needed somewhere to stay, and this was the only unoccupied house. So the Old Hag let them stay here. Most of them are gone, but one of them stayed."

I walked up to the front door, fuming. My house. Dangit. I ripped the door open, no dust flew from the doorway. At least it was clean.

I walked angrily up the hallway and slammed open every door. I couldn't feel the person's chakra, so I kind of had to. It was like I was blind.

I flung the living room door open. There were ramen containers and all kinds of garbage all over the floor. A cup of Ramen sat on the table, steaming. Someone was here. Where though?

Then suddenly something or someone jumped behind me, onto my back, their shuriken digging into my neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" They hissed in my ear.

"I own this house."

"OH! Uchiha Sasuke? SORRY!" It was a woman, I could tell. She dropped from my back and I turned around to look at her, rubbing my neck where she had left a little cut.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice husky and angry. No one touched my things without permission.

"Heiwajima Aiko." She saluted me, grinning. Her hair was dark brown, red strands lining her face. She had her head band wrapped around her head. I couldn't see what the symbol was.

"From what country?"

"Sound."

I grimaced. It seemed Orochimaru had gotten almost all his "allies" from the Sound Village.

She ran behind me and into the living room, the plopped down on a pillow, grabbed her ramen, then her chopsticks, and started slurping. Ew. She saw me watching her and grinned, ramen still in her mouth. UGH.

"Want some?" She said. The noodles squished. I was gonna hurl.

"Heck no."

"Okay." She slurped some more. Why was it taking team 7 so long to follow me?

I stepped into the living room. "You need to leave."

"EHHHH? This is where I've been living for almost a year! How can I leave? I have no where to go!" She dropped her chopsticks and slurped the broth. Not very concerned.

I still couldn't feel her chakra. What was wrong with her? Did she have no power at all?

"Get out. Now." I pointed to the door, tapping my foot. Impatient fool I was.

"Whaaat? How could you! Please let me stay! Pleaaaase?"

"Why should I?" I almost yelled. "I don't even know you!"

"I know you."

"That's creepy."

She shrugged and kept eating.

"I'll let you stay if..." This was bugging me. I couldn't feel her chakra. It was like she wasn't even here. "If you tell me what your power is."

She smiled sweetly. "No way. You'll have to figure that out by yourself."

"Fine. Bye." I pointed to the door again.

"If you let me stay, I'll clean your house!" A tempting thought. It was really clean. Except for the living room which was a pigsty.

"Fine."

She stood up and wiped the imaginary dust from her white knee length kimono. A black sash came around her waist. Her shirt was a black mesh, her skin tight shorts purple. Her kunai pack was laying on the table, her scrolls laying on the floor. Could I trust this weirdo?

"By the way." She said, stretching and walking towards me, the door, and the hallway. "I was going to stay anyway." She grinned the kind of grin Naruto would grin. URGH.

I sighed and slumped against the doorway just as Sakura arrived.

"Hokage is here to see you." Sakura's face was tense.

"Un." I nodded and started towards the door with Sakura.

"Also, Sasuke?" Aiko said, peeking out of one of the bedroom doorways.

"What?" Annoying twerp.

"I took your room."

WHY?

~~~!%*$%&*$*^*^!~~~

Review thankkkks.

(1) Usuratonkatchi - the ultimate idiot, a freaking idiot, someone so stupid they can't really do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

This is like a crack!fic times 3,000,010 or something. It's so dumb LOL I haven't even gone near this website for a long time it seems like, because I've been posting all sorts of things on other fanfiction websites like asianfanfics and asianfanfiction... I've gotten into a lot of Kpop and things like that, so yeah ^^; Poor me who lost all drive for anything but Kpop fanfics lolol

Anyway, if you want to read my other fanfics, PM me ^^ I update those almost every day.

Otherwise, on with this dumb story I can't remember the plot to lawl

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be married to me and everything would be wonderfully perfect.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sasuke," Tsunade started, but then she sighed and shook her head, rubbing at her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. "I don't know what to do with you. After everything that has happened, there's no way that I could just trust you off the bat. You seem sincere, but even then you could still be misleading us."

Sasuke opened his mouth quickly to retort and defend himself, but Tsunade held up a hand, signaling for him to keep quiet. She was sitting at her desk, feet up, sake bottles lying around her feet. Sasuke was seated in front of her, guards on either side of him as Kakashi sat in the open window, pretending to read.

"But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Anbu members will be watching you until I deem you trustworthy. You've been gone for so long, I'm sure you would like to catch up with your friends." Tsunade sent him a small smile then stood abruptly, finger pointing to the doorway. "You're on probation for now, go have some ramen with Naruto or something." Tsunade smirked. "Oh, and by the way, the girl in your house? Yeah, she isn't leaving, so get used to it."

Sasuke nodded, not entirely sure what to say, and stood, bowing to Tsunade before leaving the room. While entering the hallway he heard her say to Kakashi, "I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know if we should believe him or not."

"We have to at least give him a chance. Maybe he did change. We'll never know. We just have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Tsunade sighed. Sasuke could hear her slam down a sake glass. "I guess you're right. Now, stop reading porn in my office and get out."

"This is a novel, it isn't porn."

"Yeah, well, since it was written by Jaraiya, I know that you're lying. Now, leave me alone. I need to drink."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered, chuckling as he jumped from the open window.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed to himself. He knew it was going to end up like this. Of course they weren't going to just let him go on missions, when he had just come back from being a Missing Nin.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at his feet as he walked, stuck in thought. He wanted to go home and possibly take a nap. Tomorrow he could clean his house, and possibly get his room back.

"Sasuke!" It was Sakura's voice, coming from his left side. He turned and tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes through the bright sunlight to look down at Sakura. "You're wearing your old clothes." She commented as a blush lit her cheeks, her hand motioning towards the Uchiha clan symbol on his shirt.

"Well, actually, I grew out of my old clothes. I had to ask someone to make some new shirts for me. She finished the first one really quickly..." He trailed off, squinting towards the familiar color of orange that had just flitted through his peripheral vision. It was Naruto with Aiko, laughing and walking towards the ramen stand, shoulders bumping as they giggled.

"Sakura, I'm going to go... eat ramen with Naruto." He mumbled, looking back at her. She looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Hn. Do you want to... come with?" Sasuke's stomach growled. He had never really liked ramen, but right now, he felt a little bit more than nostalgic. He wanted to sit and eat ramen with Naruto and Sakura, for some odd reason.

"Sure!"

Sakura grabbed his arm and held on tight, skipping along with him as he shuffled to the ramen shop, biting his lip. Being in Konoha now was different. He felt like everyone was staring at him, with hatred. Much like the way they used to stare at Naruto, when they were younger. He didn't like it.

Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.


End file.
